Una rafaga de bondad
by Erly Nymeria Misaki
Summary: Esta seria la ultima vez que Kagura secuestrara a Rin, todo por una rafaga de bondad que cruzo por el vació de un corazón que no tenía.


**_Konichiwa! queridos lectores de ffl, aqui les traigo mi más reciente creación..._**

**_Titulo:_**_ UNA RAFAGA DE BONDAD_

**_Discleamer: _**_Esta seria la ultima vez que Kagura secuestrara a Rin, todo por una rafaga de bondad que cruzo por el vació de un corazón que no tenía._

**_Palabras: _**_1.228_

* * *

El mundo iba a acabar o ¿Qué? ¿Por qué esa extraña humana que acompañaba al Dayōkai le estaba dirigiendo la palabra?

-Kagura-sama- volvió a llamar la niña –me podría decir ¿Por qué siempre hace lo que dice Naraku-sama?-

La yōkai no quería ni debía responder a la pregunta de su acompañante, pero el corazón que no le pertenecía se encogió en algún oscuro rincón del alma de Naraku. Esa niña tan inocente aun no se daba cuenta que podía morir en cualquier instante en sus manos, su sonrisa jamás se borraba y las preguntas tampoco, pero decidió callarse mientras llegaban a su destino.

Kagura miro hacía atrás para ver a la niña que se sentaba tras ella mientras volaban rumbo a un lugar desconocido para ambas que Naraku iba dictando a Kagura por medio de sus pensamientos. La Teynnō vio que la niña seguía inquieta mientras miraba el suelo tan lejano, luego vio un extraño resplandor en los ojos de la pequeña al divisar un lago rodeado por un extenso valle cubierto de flores. Disminuyo la velocidad del viento para verlo mejor, era magnifico y apacible, no supo nunca si fue la infinita paz y libertad que se respiraba o las mudas palabras de la niñita que le gritaban atravez de sus ojos que quería bajar, pero descendió.

Rin la miro extrañada, ella jamás dudaba que dentro de todos los seres del mundo había algo bueno, pero una cosa es que esta chispa de bondad exista y otra que un ser como Kagura se atreva a mostrarlo. Se sintió dichosa, sabía que era una de esas pocas situaciones en que los yōkais se muestran un poco susceptibles ante las emociones.

-anda- dijo Kagura con un tono de desentendimiento-, acaso no querías ir-

Salió corriendo, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa tierna y desinteresada, dándole a entender que comprendía el gran sacrificio que hacía con este gesto. Kagura recogió su pluma y se dejo caer en la hierba que a pesar de lo cerca al mediodía aun conservaba la humedad de la brisa matutina. Se dejo llevar por un momento por la tranquilidad del lugar y pudo sentir la paz de la inexistencia para el mundo, se sintió relajada y extasiada no había presión sobre ella, Naraku no se presentaba en su pensamiento. Estaba en un estado de meditación profunda.

-Kagura-sama- interrumpió la pequeña –usted sabe ¿Por qué hay tantas flores en este valle?- Kagura dirigió una mirada a la amplia gama de colores y especies de flores que se veían en el extenso terreno y de las cuales la niña llevaba muchas en sus manos.

-es por el viento, el riega las semillas por todo el valla y las siembra-

Una ráfaga de aire cruzo el valle cuando Kagura movió su abanico, a Rin se le ilumino el rostro al ver aquella maravilla. La yōkai aun no entendía la razón pero la niña la tomo de una mano y la hizo caminar hacía el estanque.

-también lo puede hacer con el agua- afirmo la pequeña, muy divertida con su idea.

-eso es imposible- la explico la Teynnō tratando de no sonar grosera.

-claro que si- afirmo con más convicción la criatura –el amo Sesshōmaru me explico que el agua es en parte aire, por eso es que ella también es transparente. Si logra mover ese aire podrá manipular el agua-

Kagura sabía que cada una de las palabras de la niña eran verdad, aunque dudaba de lograrlo, lo intento solo por mostrarle a la pequeña que era imposible, para su sorpresa lo que ocurrió fue todo lo contrario. Cuando abanico hacía arriba empezaron a surgir unas pequeñas gotas que poco a poco fueron resultando más grandes. Se sonrió y Rin también lo hizo, aquí Kagura descubrió que la niña tenía otro punto por el experimento.

-ahora no solo puede sembrar un valle de semillas sino hacer de ellas lindas flores, como lo es usted Kagura-sama- la inocencia en las palabras de la niña hicieron aparecer una tierna sonrisa de complicismo en la yōkai.

Las brillantes energías que la pequeña despertaba en Kagura impedían que tanto Sesshōmaru como Naraku las encontraran. Ni el desarrollado olfato del Inu ni la Telepatía súper desarrollada de Naraku lograban capturar sus vibraciones y olores.

-usted jamás le haría daño al amo ¿cierto?- pregunto Rin, pero no obtuvo respuesta solo un color carmín en las mejillas de su interlocutora –si dejara de obedecer a Naraku seguro que él la dejaría ir con nosotros-

Naraku pudo sentir un extraño efecto en él, un corazón, de los muchos que tenía en su posesión, empezó a sentir aprecio y dulzura. Él pudo ver que era nuevo, inesperado e involuntario. Kagura no pudo contenerse y abrazo a la niña rompiendo en llanto, jamás se portaría así ante nadie pero la inocente y cálida amabilidad de su pequeña rehén le hacían sentirse segura y en una extraña forma también libre. Libre porque podía mostrar sus sentimientos sin arrepentimiento alguno, libre porque no había que responderle a nadie por ellos… solo, tenía que sacarlos a flote y ya, ahí acababa y empezaba todo.

Rin hace mucho que no sentía un gesto de apreció propiamente, ni el calor de un abrazo verdadero. Aquella mujer por muy mala que pareciese ante el mundo a ella solo le daba la impresión de un ave acorralada en una jaula.

-yo solo sigo a Naraku- decía entre sus lágrimas –porque tiene mi corazón, lo retiene y no puedo ser libre sin él… porque ese corazón es mi vida y sin vida no hay libertad- se seco un poco sus lagrimas y esta vez fue ella quien interrogo a la pequeña -¿sabes a quien le daría mi corazón si Naraku lo dejara en libertad?-

Rin no entendía a que se refería con aquella extraña pregunta, así que negó con la cabeza. Kagura sonrió y le revolcó un poco el cabello.

-cuídalo, cuida bien del amo Sesshōmaru… sé que jamás se desentenderá de ti y ya que yo no estaré por mucho tiempo bríndale ese amor que yo no puedo darle-

Las direcciones del destino no eran tan fáciles de controlar como el viento… la libertad no es un bien que se gane, es un derecho que se requiere, si Kagura no era libre tampoco seria insensible, ese corazón que estaba tan lejano como su libertad siempre le había dado una razón más para ganarla y correr tras él como lo hacía esa pequeña. Ya que sentía su fatídico destino acercarse lo mejor era desearle una buena vida y muy dentro de sí sabía que esa dulce muñequita era quien sacaría el hielo del helado corazón del yōkai.

-si sigues ese camino- le dijo a Rin –llegaras con Sesshōmaru-

-Arigato- se despidió la niña con una sonrisa y una reverencia, echando a correr por entre el valle haciendo saltar al polen por todos lados.

Kagura subió a su pluma y hecho un vistazo a los tres seres que se encontraban al final del valle. "Kagura ¿donde estas?" escucho preguntar a una voz en su cabeza. "recuperándome de una pelea con Sesshōmaru, no pude secuestrar a la niña" la respondió luego de empezar a volar rumbo a su castillo.

-pero niña- grito Jaken cuando la vio acercarse -¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-Kagura-sama es una persona muy agradable y me dejo venir- le respondió con una dulce sonrisa que dejo paralizado al pequeño yōkai verde.

-pe… pero… ¿Cómo?-tartamudeaba

-no importa- volvió responder, y seguir el rumbo que Sesshōmaru había tomado siempre con su semblante de calma inquebrantable.

-también me enseño lo mucho que vale estar a su lado Sesshōmaru-sama- y con esto le dio un cálido abrazo a su señor al que dejo desconcertado ante aquella extraña confesión.

* * *

_**The end...**_

_**Aqui acaba mi lapso de inspiración, debo decirles que me perdonen si algo no salio bien. Escribi esta historia en 15 minutos y no quise modificarla porque en realidad mi corazón se descompuso escribiendo...**_

_**No olviden comentar, dejar sus criticas, tomatasos, alabanzas o ameazas de muerte...**_

_**Sayonara...**_


End file.
